


Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

by celestear11



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bernadetta von Varley Needs a Hug, Crying Bernadetta, F/M, Happy Ending, Oblivious Hubert von Vestra, Soft Hubert von Vestra, hubernie, no beta we die like Glenn, slight angst, star tear au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestear11/pseuds/celestear11
Summary: Two oblivious students fall in love with each other. Traumatized by the thought it was one-sided. One must suffer a disease that is destined to bring the way she sees the world to an end . . . literally.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

Star Tear Disease. 

A result of unrequited love by the person you love.

While the pain of one-sided love fills the victim. Their tears turn into colourful stars that release a twinkling sound. With each star that falls, the victim's eyesight worsens. And with unreturned feelings, they go completely blind. The only cure is love . . . It’s hard to look for a cure when you don’t know what’s wrong. 

And not knowing what was wrong, made Bernadetta cry more. 

It was late at night. She had just woken up from a nightmare. In the dream, Bernadetta was back at home. Once again under her father's control. It frightened her, resulting in the girl's sudden awakening, eyes full of tears. If you can even call them tears. 

Stars. For the past three days any time Bernadetta’s eyes started to water, they were stars. When one dropped, it twinkled like a shooting star in the sky. At first, she thought it was still a dream. No one can cry stars after all. But it wasn’t a dream.

It was a curse. 

A cruel, twisted joke from the goddess. 

Bernadetta realized whatever was going on, was dangerous. The world she saw every day went from colourful to black and white. And with no colour left, the world was becoming blurry. Her eyesight was being taken away. And soon, it would be gone completely. 

She had to custom to her new . . . situation. 

Bernadetta walked to class slower. Took longer to write notes. Constantly keeping her eyes on the ground, arms slightly out in case she fell. She stopped painting. Doing embroidery. Her archery practice was becoming sloppy. Of course, none of this went unnoticed. 

Hubert keeps tabs on all of the Black Eagles. So noticing these small changes in Bernadetta’s daily life wasn’t a shocker. But that didn’t stop him from being curious about what was happening. His classmate was reacting less to the odd stares she receives from other students. Almost as if she couldn’t tell. 

As much as it shouldn’t have, it bothered him. Hubert wanted to know, and he won’t stop until he does. 

\--- 

“Bernadetta.” 

She flinched. Accidentally letting go of the arrow. Hubert watches as it flies past the target, way off course. Bernadetta lets out a sigh, staying her spot as she drops her head staring at the floor. While she would normally turn her body to face the person she was speaking to, how could she? If he’s too far away she won’t know where he is. 

“Uh . . . Hi. Was there something you needed?” 

She’s not running. Nor is she trembling under his glare. Bernadetta’s calmness and lack of reaction frightened Hubert more than anything else could. ‘What has happened to you . . .’ He thought, shaking his head. Hubert had a mission. He couldn’t let these odd emotions he’s been experiencing get in the way. He takes a deep breath, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“After that missed shot, It’s safe to assume something is on your mind. It’s been on your mind for a while. I’ve noticed your declining aim in bow, the lack of activity in your regular hobbies, you no longer face those speaking to you and are constantly burning holes into the ground with your eyes as if you’re looking out for something. This type of behaviour is odd coming from you. Is something the matter?” 

Bernadetta began to shake. Confrontation was never something she was good at dealing with. Her habit of self-loathing wasn’t doing her any favours either. The thoughts in her head are loud. ‘You’re a burden. You can’t do anything right. You’ve dragged others into your problems. You’re stupid, unlovable, unmarriageable stupid Bernie-’ 

“Bernadetta answer me.” Huberts voice was stern, yet full of concern. As much as he could never admit it. She was worrying him. The idea of something so effective happening it’s changing her life completely made him feel uneasy. Hubert wanted to help. But he can’t do much with the information he had. He was brought back to reality when the sound of twinkling echoed the empty training area. 

Hubert’s eyes widened, watching as purple, blue, green stars fell from Bernadetta’s eyes. While she was doing everything in her power to keep quiet, holding back the cries, the stars betrayed her making it loud and clear she was crying. “Bernadetta?” 

“I don’t know . . .” She says in between cries. Trying to keep a steady breath. “I don’t know what's wrong. And I’m scared . . .” Unable to hold back her scream, Bernadetta falls to her knees, gripping the hem of her skirt tightly. “There’s no more colour! And it’s hard to see! Hubert, I’m going blind and I don’t know why!” She lifts a hand to wipe away the stars from her face. “I'm so scared! Please make it stop!” 

Hubert takes a step back. He’s shocked. Confused. And his heart ached. But why was it aching? Was it the fact he’s watching as Bernadetta cries, pleading for help? While he has absolutely no idea what to do? His hands were shaking. There’s nothing he can do. And the thought of being helpless broke him. 

“ . . . I don’t know how.” 

\--- 

It was late. And the amount of coffee Hubert had consumed should have killed him. After the interaction he had with Bernadetta, he refused to give up. Searching every single book in the library to find an answer. But with Seteth’s strict acceptance of what books are put in the library, it was hard to find even a spell the church hasn’t approved of. 

Which is why he turned to Abyss. 

Despite the idea of Abyss being a rumour, he took all chances and somehow ended up in their library. Still finding nothing. Hubert isn’t someone who holds onto hope. He’s a realist. But when he closes his eyes he can hear the twinkling stars, the sound of Bernadetta’s cries for help. Taking another gulp of the caffeinated beverage, refusing to let sleep consume him. 

“Come on . . . I’m trying here! Please, give me the answer . . .” Who Hubert was talking to was unknown even to himself. Just someone who will listen to his pleas and grant him what he wants. Grabbing the final book, he began scanning it. 

Until he found it.  
\--- 

“I found it.” 

Bernadetta didn’t bother lifting her head. By now she learned how to identify people by voices. She held a blank expression staring into space as she drew lines back and forth on her paper. “Oh, hi Hubert.” Her cheerful voice was no longer there. Hubert pulls out the book he found last night, grabbing Bernadetta’s hand and placing it in her possession. “Star tears. They make the victim go blind over time. The only way to cure it is for the feelings to be returned.” 

“Feelings to be returned?” 

“The star tears only appear in the situation of unrequited love by the person you love.” The sentence was so hard to get out. While Hubert did his all to find the answer, this wasn’t exactly the one he wanted. Bernadetta was in love with someone. And it made him feel . . . conflicted. “Bernadetta please,” He says softly, trying to get the words out. “You must tell this person about your feelings before it’s too late. I wish you luck . . .” And with that, he left her alone with the book. 

This made it no better for Bernadetta. She was in love? But with who?! Thoughts of the past months here at the academy flood her mind. Who could it be who could it be who could it be who- 

Who is constantly checking up on her? Making sure she’s comfortable with a situation to ensure her best results? Someone who she can trust her life with despite her fear of people? The one person who was kind enough that she gave her heart to . . . 

“I’M IN LOVE WITH HUBERT?!” 

\---

Finding Hubert was hard enough, to begin with. She had to wait until she was sure he was in his dorm. That’s the one place Bernadetta can guarantee his presence in. So she waited. Standing in front of the door, completely ignoring the hour it was and the fact she was fighting sleep. 

“Bernadetta? It’s late what are you-” 

“Hubert, I have something to tell you . . .” Her voice was shaky. If she cried once more she would be completely blind. There was nothing left for her except this. 

“Something to tell me?” Hubert said, his full attention on her now. Why was she here? “Did you tell the person about your love? Has your eyesight returned?!” While he was happy at her going back to normal, that also meant the other person loved her back. Completely taking her away from him. 

Yeah, Hubert had finally realized why it hurt so much. He was in love with Bernadetta and could never take action on his feelings. 

She shakes her head. “No, I-”

“No?! Did that complete fool not understand the situation you are in?! How could they not return your feelings?! Bernadetta, do tell their name I shall discuss-” 

“Hubert it’s you! I’m in love with you dammit!” Bernadetta screamed. Not caring who heard at this point. ‘Please . . . Hubert, save me . . .’

He froze. Did he hear her correctly? Bernadetta von Varley . . was in love with him? 

The twinkles. 

Hubert snaps out of it at the sound of them. He had to do something and fast. Without a second thought, Hubert grabs a hold of Bernadetta. A hand gently placed around her waist and the other cupped her chin, bringing her lips to connect with his. The two continued to kiss, both leaning into it more. 

After some time, Hubert pulled back to let them breathe. To his own surprise, a small tear had escaped from his eye. Bernadetta blushed, staring at Hubert, and suddenly gasped. 

“I missed that shade of green . . .”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen my other writing you know I just like doing unique things. And that I love hubernie. I hope you enjoyed this ;^;


End file.
